


Lover's quarrel

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will it end well?
Relationships: Errol/Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank
Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156451





	Lover's quarrel

Our story starts in the Weasley's house 5 years before Arthur's birth. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank has been invited by the family owl Errol to meet his owners Cedrella and Septimus.

Septmus glared at Wilhelmina and asked, "Who in Merlin's name are you?"

Wilhelmina told him, "Errol here invited me over to meet you."

Cedrella laughed. "Owls can't speak, silly."

Wilhelmina muttered, "He said that you knew I was coming."

Septimus smirked. "Well, he lied."

Wilhelmina turned to Errol who was sitting on a perch by the table and demanded to know, "What's going on?!"

Errol didn't look up as he said, "I have no idea, I did tell them that you were coming today."

Wilhelmina pointed at Errol and declared, "See? He can talk, he just did!"

Cedrella frowned. "Are you alright, dear? He just hooted like all owls do."

Wilhelmina stomped out of the room, but on her way out she could have sworn she heard Septimus say, "What a strange girl."

Errol followed her as she began walking back to Hogwarts.

Errol asked, "Are you mad at me, Mina?"

Wilhelmina stopped walking and scowled. "I am because you lied to me. You said that all intelligent owls could speak, but why can't anyone else except me hear you?"

Errol mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner. Owls like me can only communicate verbally like humans do if... we meet our soulmate."

Wilhelmina's glare and scowl vanished. She gasped. "D-Does that mean I'm your soulmate?"

Errol nodded.

Wilhelmina smiled slightly. "You should have just said so, now it all makes sense."

Errol insisted, "Go on."

Wilhelmina explained, "That day we met, I wasn't even planning on going into Eeylop's. I was going to buy a cat, but when I passed Eeylop's I felt like I was meant to be there. It sounds silly, but that's the same reason I was drawn to you and rescued you and the other owls that day."

Errol reassured her, "It's not silly because it's the truth. Fate guided you to me."

Wilhelmina snorted. "Fate, soulmates, they're not real."

Errol replied, "That may be, but I'm real."

Wilhelmina beamed, "Whether it was fate or something else entirely, I'm glad that we ended up meeting; Errol."

Errol grinned. "As am I, Mina."


End file.
